


Dear Santa

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie writes her Christmas letter and it's more illuminating that she planned.</p><p>21. Gentle warmth for smorgs (and for "Dear Santa" on diteysblessing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

Sookie was leant on the hostess stand, that was her job for the night. In between showing people in and pointing them to their seats, she was performing one of the few childhood Christmas traditions she still believed in.

 

 _Dear Santa Claus,_

 _This year isn’t about what I want, it’s about what I could do without. I could do without vampires, heck, men in general claiming I’m ‘theirs’. I could do without their petty, pigheaded pissing contests over me. I could do without any near death experiences, they’re not fun and they’re not reassuring in the least. I could do without all the drama, just for one holiday. Just for Christmas._

 _But if that’s not possible and I’m pretty sure it’s not, could I have someone who will look after me without wanting to own me. Can I have someone in my life strong enough to not to get hurt, who doesn’t care about vampire politics and just wants to be with me because they like me? Or am I too old for wishes this year?_

 _Yours hopefully,  
Sookie Stackhouse._

 

“Sookie, I got you some tea. You must be frozen stood by that door.” Jessica set down the mug and smiled warmly. “I can’t feel it myself but I remember hating the winter wind something terrible.”

“Thank you!” Sookie took the mug in her hands, blowing on its contents but not daring to take a sip yet. “Do you ever miss your old life? As a human I mean.”

“My Momma always used to say ‘never waste your future thinking about the past’. This is my life now and I should enjoy it. And I do, I don’t have to worry about getting old or getting the flu. I’ve got freedom, great friends who I love and a chance to be who I want to be, not who I’m expected to be. Isn’t that better than worrying about shouldas and couldas?”

“You know, I think you’re right. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it; it’s what friends are for.” Jess smiled again and went back to her customers.

Sookie read her letter back to herself, something about it tugging at her mind until the penny dropped. Throughout the evening she found she couldn’t stop thinking about Jessica and what a good friend she was. Every so often, she’d look up from her station and watch her, then she’d catch her eye and smile uncertainly until Jess’ bright smile reassured her, everything was going to be alright this Christmas.


End file.
